


Of Anniversaries and Chicken Soup

by Madilayn



Series: Prompt Fics [18]
Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madilayn/pseuds/Madilayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel Casey is sick and Lee Taylor is looking after her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Anniversaries and Chicken Soup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkflames_Pyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkflames_Pyre/gifts).



This prompt was requested by WriterDarkflamesPyre.

________________________________________  
It was as he opened her office door and walked in that he heard the noise. A harsh cough, followed by the sound of sneezing.

She looked up as he came in and closed the door behind him. Her eyes were runny and red, and her nose was in a similar state. The normally commanding Colonel Casey was now just a person suffering from a bad head cold.

His heart melted at the site, and then melted a little further as he saw her visibly brighten at the sight of him. His poor Val. Sick on their first anniversary.

“I’m sorry, Lee,” she rasped. “I know you had plans… but…”

He strode the few steps between them and bent down, kissing the top of her head and putting his arm around her shoulder. “My poor Darlin’,” he said. “You shoulda said something this mornin’. And our anniversary plans can wait.” He gestured towards her desk. “You got anythin’ there that is ass-bustin’ urgent? ‘Cause I think I have a better plan for you.”

“Duthing urgent… bud dec’s’ns.” She blew her nose. “And the ruding of this oudfit.” Her voice trailed off and she went into another coughing fit, this one obviously rougher and he reached out to grab the glass of water on her desk.

“Here, drink this, Val. That’s my girl. Have you been to see the Base Doctor?”

“Cabtain Cas dragged him in here earlier. He suggested I go hobe to bed.” She relaxed against him. “I feel like shit.”

“You look it too,” he confirmed. “How long have you been feeling off-colour?”

“Few days. But busy. And you were so excited about what you are planning for us this weekend.”

“Baby, there are other weekends.” His hands were gentle as he stroked back her hair from a hot forehead. “We’ve got the rest of our lives, remember? And my plans – well honey those plans would only be fun if we are both well.” He kissed her lovingly. “You’ve taken care of me Darlin’. This last year, there are times when you were all that kept me goin’. Now I get to take care of you.”

Lee Taylor stood and gestured to the desk. “So – what do we have to do to secure this stuff? Shove it in a drawer? Burn it? Eat it?”

Val Casey laughed weekly. “Nothing that dramatic,” she said. “Just put it in my briefcase add we can take it hobe width us.”

“Consider it done. You just stay there, honey-girl. I’ve got this. And then I’ll get us home and take care of you.”  
________________________________________

She fell asleep against him in the car home. Normally, they both enjoyed the fifteen minute walk from the GDF HQ to their home in one situated on the top floor of one of the tall residential towers.

Tonight, Lee had pulled Val’s rank and commandeered a GDF vehicle and driver to get them home. The driver also came in useful helping him get Val and both of their briefcases into the lift and up to their home. A swift ride up and Lee thanked the young Corporal for his help, waiting until the lift doors had closed behind him before activating the security system. 

He didn’t blame the Corporal’s look of astonishment at their home. But as he and Val had decided when they bought this place, what was the good of being multi-millionaires (courtesy of believing in Jeff and Lucy Tracy’s genius) if they didn’t take advantage of it to get exactly what they wanted in their home together. 

“Lights 25%,” he said as he shrugged off his coat, and helped her out of hers. “Ambient temperature 26 Celsius.” Still with her cradled against him, he walked into the bedroom. “Now, darlin’ girl, here’s our plan for the weekend.” He smiled as she blinked blearily at him and coughed again. 

“You are going to have a nice hot shower. Think you can do that without my help?” 

She pouted a little. “Not the sort of sh’w’r was hoping,” she said. 

“Me either, but darlin’, I think at the moment it’s the type of shower that will do you the best.” He kissed the top of her head. “Even snotty, I still love you, you know.” He guided her to the bed and knelt down to take off her boots, and then went into the bathroom to start the shower. 

A couple of minutes later, he was back in the kitchen, keeping one ear out for her as she showered, and concentrating on the other tasks he was performing. 

A slightly regretful look at the champagne in the refrigerator was the only thing that showed his disappointment that their plans had now changed. The tall vase of roses that were delivered soon after they arrived was still beautiful and the warmth of the room helped their subtle scent to give a touch more luxury.

Having changed into his favourite old jeans and a shirt, he was just putting the last of the items on the low table in front of the comfortable couch, his bare feet making no noise on the carpeting. Her cough made him turn and walk swiftly towards her, and draw her close to him. “Feeling better, love?”

“Careful Lee – I don’t want to give this to you. The shower was wonderful!” She snuggled against him despite her words. His years living in space had kept him hardly muscular, and that had softened only a little over the past year, but he still felt wonderful to her when he held her against him. Safe. Warm. Loved. 

“I don’t think I can get it, darlin’. Not with all the shit the Docs still seem to think they need to shoot into me. And if I do, then we can suffer together.” He tucked her onto the couch with a blanket and a box of tissues. 

“So – darlin’ girl, it’s not what I was going to serve you tonight… But I think it’s what you need.” Lee Taylor moved the vase of roses to the coffee table. “These are for you,” he said simply. “Because you haven’t ever been given enough roses.” He plucked one from the vase and held it against her cheek. “And it looks as beautiful as I thought it would against your skin.” His voice was deep and his eyes twinkled with love.

“Lee… that’s lovely…” Val replied, wondering not for the first time how he had managed to hide that deeply romantic side of himself. She moved to kiss him, but a sneeze had her turning her head and diving for a tissue instead. “Sorry…” she said. “Judt spoiled the bood.”

“Never. Anyway.” He stood and then came back with two glasses, each containing exactly two fingers of liquid. “Now… something to really warm us both us. Finest single malt scotch that I could… er…. acquire from Jeff’s stash on the Island.”

Val took the glass and inhaled the smell of the scotch before taking the tiniest sip. “Damn,” she said softly. “That’s cerdainly started to clear the sinuses!” She took another sip and sighed happily. “I’m a happy woman!”

“I hope so. Took us far too long, Val. I want to keep making you happy. But there’s more.”

“More?”

Lee was up and taking bowls and plates out of the automated cooking system. “And now – the absolute best thing for a cold. Hot chicken soup and toast!”

He put the tray with the items on the coffee table and she smiled at him. “No wonder I love you, Lee Taylor! That’s even better than the scotch!”

“Oh I wouldn’t say that,” he said, sitting next to her and drawing her against him.

Val grinned and snuggled close. “You hadn’t god a cold!”

He kissed her forehead. “Happy anniversary, Val.”


End file.
